Never Alone
by missingyouforever
Summary: Will needs help. She is cracking under the pressure and needs someone to help. So who better to help than someone that knows what she is going through? And what dose Will need more than anything else in the world? She needs to know she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Witch

I don't own Witch.

Ok this chapter is going to be short. It is an intro and i just wanted to bounce this idea and put it out there. Tell me how you feel about it.

* * *

Sometimes on days like this I wonder what I am really living for. On days like this I wonder if I should just give up and stop fighting so hard to be who I am and be who everyone wants me to be. You see on a day like this everything seems to go wrong…

Don't get what I'm saying? This might help.

_Will you have to get up! Why is it always a fight with you? You never study anymore! You never seem to try anymore and if you keep this up you will fail school and life. You have terrible grades and you spent last night with your fiends instead of trying to fix the problem. Why can't you see that you are wrong? You just are dysfunctional Will."_

"_But Mom how do you know that I wasn't studying last night instead of just…"_

"_You never study Will! You never do anything academically anymore, you don't even come home half of the times. If you weren't with Irma, I would ask her father to have you tested for drugs!"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Mr. Collins called me last night. Told me that he is going to let you retake the test. Will do you know how embarrassing it is?"_

"_What? Mom I'm just trying to make it, I promise that I'll do better. I…I...I'll get Taranee to…"_

"_Will I don't want to hear it anymore I just don't want to hear it."_

"_Mom!"_

"_Will your going to be late to school."_

_Fast Forward_

"_Will ever since Matt disappeared I don't even know who you are anymore! You are never around; your grades are worse than they have ever been. You look awful. How can you be a leader when you can't even take care of yourself. _

"_Cornelia!"_

"_Corny that was a little harsh."_

"_Shut up Irma. You know that it's true. Will has issues and she she she needs to be here for us the way that we are for her. She never dose anything in the battles anymore. "_

_Will looked from Cornelia to her others. Her guardians and she just walked away. Out of the hallway, out of the school. That was when the tears started. So she ran to the only place that she felt she could go. She ran to the bridge, a rickety old bridge that no one used anymore. _

That is how I got where I am now. Sitting on the edge of a bridge starring out over the water and I wonder what it would feel like to jump. Would it feel like diving off a high dive? Would it feel like flying dose?

Would they miss me?

I keep asking myself when did I break. They keep trying to fix me so I have to wonder when did I break if they have to fix me then I have to be broken. Why do they keep doing this to me? Would they see me for who I am if I jumped? Or would they just see who they wanted me to be and who I could never be? How I never measured up to their expectations. What would they remember? The guardian that helped save lives, or a girl who had trouble in math.

Matt why are you never here when I need you? If you loved me so much why did you leave? Where is everyone when I need them?

Ring. Ring.

I should probably let it ring. I do not need to answer it. It's just mom yelling at me for skipping school. Why pick up a phone to be yelled at?

"Guardian."

"Nerissa!"

"I know what you need. Come with me. I will let you be who you want to be. Not who everyone else wanted you to be. I will give you Matt back. You can have everything that you wanted."

If I knew that she was telling the truth I would so totally go with her but I know that she is just trying to get me to come with her and attack my friends and destroy everything that I have defended.

"Really? Like you helped Cassidy?"

"I'll let you talk to her. Lets see how she feels about this Will. You can talk to her and see what she has to say about all of this. Will. What do you think that she is going to say? She is going to tell you of her own free will what I did for her."

She is really going to give me Cassidy? Maybe I can get her away from Nerissa finally. Maybe I can save her and bring her back to our side. I miss having someone to talk to.

Ok here she is. If she gets a blast of good and evil quintessence then she will have free will. She will be able to live her life however she wants to. All I have to do is focus. All I have to do is try and I can save her. I have to save her. She has to live her life as a puppet with Nerissa pulling the strings. I hope that I can get enough energy to do this.

"What are you doing?"

"Will?"

"QUINTESSENCE!"

That was just as draining as I thought that it would be. Wow I cant even stand up…pretty lights.

"Will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy watched as Nerissa thinking that Will was dead disappeared from the spot laughing her evil laugh

Cassidy watched as Nerissa thinking that Will was dead disappeared from the spot laughing her evil laugh. She walked over to where Will was lying and checked for a pulse, then sighed in relief. It was weak, it was erratic, but it was there.

She knelt next to Will, and gently lifted her off the ground, and began to carry her to the only place that she knew that she could trust, Yan Lyn.

When she made it to the restaurant she walked around to the back and slipped into the basement, placed Will on the cot, and sat down to wait. Soon the other guardians and her old friend would be down, and they could think up an explanation for why she was alive now.

Looking at Will she began to wonder why the girl was out there in the first place.

_Nerissa can get into peoples minds. She had to have something to do with why Will was out there alone. Why was she alone? Did she have a fight with the other guardians? Do they not realize that they have to look out for their leader? She probably worries about becoming a new Nerissa. _

Irma was the first one to walk into the basement and when she saw Cassidy she was ready for a fight. Then she saw Will and relief flooded her eyes. She ran over to her leader and hugged her.

"Will I am so sorry. I should have decked Corny for what she said. Will you need to take better care of yourself, but you are the best leader I could ever hope for….Will…Will? Will why aren't you waking up? Will you need to get up now! Why won't she wake up?"

Irma asked turning to Cassidy who was watching Irma with wonder.

_She cares for Will just as much as we cared for Nerissa, the only difference is that Will knows that to much power is a bad thing. She was the one that didn't want to be a guardian let alone a guardian leader. That is why he chose her. She has the qualities of a leader, without the lust for power. _

"I don't know, but she did save me from Nerissa's control so she deserves a medal."

"Cassidy?"

Yan Lyn cam over to where her friend was standing and pulled her into a hug, and was even more shocked when she felt her friend. This meant that Nerissa had lost Cassidy and now they had what they needed another alliance.

"Yan Lin. I was brought back by Nerissa, but Will brought me back with Quintessence. You see Nerissa had me and they both shot me with quintessence at the same time."

"Well for you to have been brought fully back both good and evil had to agree, so I think that when you were hit by both Will's and Nerissa's quintessence at the same time that it somehow brought you back. As for Will she will wake up in a couple hours. I suggest that you, Irma, should get the rest of the guardians here now."

Cassidy watched in amazement as the room became flooded with girls that she had only seen in battle.

"We need to apologize to Will, especially you Corny."

Irma stared off by saying. Everyone agreed even Cornelia which shocked them. So they all sat around doing their homework none of them knowing how to address Cassidy except for..

"Were you really my grandmothers friend?"

"Yeah,"

"what was she like?"

"She was a lot like she is now. Still the same happy person that she was years ago when we were the guardians of the veil. The only thing that has changed is the face that she now has less power. And she dose a little less than she used to, but that's ok."

"Cool ! So are you going to help us fight against Nerissa like my grandmother?"

"I think that it would be best Cassidy if you worked with Will for a little while. She seems to need a little bit of guidance at the moment. You can stay here and help out at the restaurant."

Cassidy smiled she was saved. Hay Lyn reminded her so much of her friend though it was scary.

_No matter what Will thinks of me I am so happy that she gave me all of this back. _


End file.
